


Мера правосудия

by ellssa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с  xmfcfest.  Т08-19 Эрик. Освобождение Алекса было не первым случаем, когда Леншерр оказался в тюрьме. Обоснуй любой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мера правосудия

**Author's Note:**

> Тюрьмы не вышло. Эрик получился в своем "доэриковском периоде". Взгляд со стороны ОМП.

Пьеру Лессару, полицейскому следователю крошечного французского городка Сен-Жюр-де-Понс, было 63 года. В войну он потерял сына, но сохранил жену и дочь – и веру в будущее, как всем казалось со стороны. Никто поэтому не удивился, когда сначала он энергично взвалил на свои плечи заботы по возрождению родного города, а затем вернулся к прежней работе ревностного стража порядка.  
Каждое утро папаша Лессар, похожий издали на проснувшегося медведя, который, косолапо переступая лапами, обходит свои владения, появлялся в начале центральной улицы. Ровно в восемь останавливался у лестницы, ведущей в полицейский участок. Еще две с половиной минуты взбирался по высоким ступенькам, тяжело дыша и хватаясь за перила. В восемь ноль пять опускался в свое старое кресло и открывал папку с очередным делом о пропавшей бочке сидра, ссоре соседей из-за передвинутой межи, краже гусей или еще чем-нибудь и начинал рутинный рабочий день. 

8 июля 1951 года рутинным не был. Три дня назад в городе сгорел единственный кинотеатр. Огонь вспыхнул на последнем сеансе, когда зал был набит битком. Одни двери завалило рухнувшим потолком, вторые оказались слишком узкими для всех желающих спастись. Пожар тушили всем миром, потом всем миром отвозили пострадавших в соседний Амели-де-Сер, больницы в котором были покрупней и получше. А потом также всем миром искали причины. Лессар не приседал ни на минуту, спал дома несколько часов и снова возвращался на работу. Нужно было отвечать на вопросы жителей, объясняться с комиссией, которая срочно приехала из центра департамента искать виновных, отбиваться от стервятников-журналистов. И только сегодня, когда пожарники дали заключение, что во всем виновата искра, проскочившая по старым проводам, и слишком сухие балки, когда уехала комиссия и разочарованные репортеры, и последним, наконец, убрался журналист из «Курьера Нормандии» - маленький противный тип с острым носом – Лессар вернулся в свой кабинет. 

Там его ждали лишь жара и затхлый воздух. Две папки были брошены на столе, возле них сиротливо ютилась пустая чашка с усохшим пакетиком чая внутри. Скраю, взирая на мир через повязку на глазах, стояла небольшая латунная богиня правосудия. Она досталась полицейскому от предыдущего владельца этого кабинета – офицера вермахта Ганса Губера. Господин офицер бросил многое, уходя с немецкими войсками, но Лессар оставил себе лишь Фемиду. В руках богиня держала маленькие весы, которые можно было заставить раскачиваться, потянув за одну из чаш - будто они действительно взвешивали аргументы «за» и «против». Лессару чудился в этом некий символизм.  
Полицейский тяжело опустился в кресло. Эти три дня вернули его на семь лет назад, когда он в последний раз видел столько измученных лиц вокруг. Он бы хотел оказаться сейчас дома, но там его ждала такая же духота, влажная постель и старческая бессонница. А здесь еще оставались дела. Осторожно потянув за чашу, Лессар вытер платком лоб и придвинул, наконец, к себе папку, которую не успел открыть три дня назад. 

За несколько часов до пожара соседи обнаружили тело фермера Франсиса Рено на пороге его собственного амбара. Тогда эта смерть была обычным преступлением, теперь она казалась Лессару дурным знаком, который стал предвестником настоящей трагедии. Главный подозреваемый, некий Макс Эйзенхардт, был задержан в тот же день.  
\- Шарль! Эй, Шарль! – несколько минут назад Лессар слышал шаги в соседней комнате и решил позвать своего помощника в надежде, что тот еще не ушел.  
Из-за двери высунулось бледное курносое лицо в обрамлении повисших сосульками волос.  
\- Что?  
\- Этот Макс Эйзенхардт… где он?  
На лице Шарля сначала отразилось недоумение, но потом оно просветлело, будто он вспомнил, о ком речь.  
\- Да в камере он.  
\- Три дня? Здесь написано, что задержали его утром пятого…  
\- А что с ним случится? Еду ему оставили. Отлеживаться никто не мешал. Не до него было.  
Лессар сдвинул брови, потерев пухлой рукой переносицу.  
\- Что значит «отлеживаться»?  
\- Ну, приложили его слегка.  
\- Он, что, сопротивлялся?  
\- Ну … Немножко... – и реагируя на неодобрительный взгляд Лессара, Шарль зло добавил, - Рожа у него бошевская. 

Рожа у парня действительно оказалась бошевская. Вырубленное из прямых линий лицо, квадратный подбородок, светлые недобрые глаза. Неудивительно, что ему накостыляли по шее. И не только по шее - задеревеневшая спина и полусогнутая правая рука, прижатая к боку, служили тому наглядным свидетельством. Картину довершал громадный лиловый синяк на всю правую сторону лица, который он пытался спрятать, отворачиваясь к окну. На вид ему было лет 25-27, а, значит, с легкостью могло оказаться меньше. После войны никто не выглядел на свой возраст, особенно те, кого она так и не выпустила из своих рук. В то, что именно Эйзенхардт убил Рено, Лессар поверил легко. Он знал понемногу обо всех жителях города – не хитрая наука, если жить на одном месте несколько десятилетий. Никто из местных Рено бы не тронул, а чужаков, кроме этого парня, в их городе не было. Попытался ограбить, ему оказали сопротивление, и он пырнул Рено ножом. Вся недолга. 

Лессар вытащил из ящика потрепанный листок бумаги и начал писать, одновременно проговаривая вслух  
\- Имя – Макс Эйзенхардт. Место рождения… Варшава?... Лет… И сколько же тебе лет? Двадцать? - В документах годом рождения значился 1931. – Тебе двадцать лет?  
\- Там же написано, - голос у парня оказался хриплый и надорванный. Его французский искажал заметный акцент. Неудивительно, что его приняли за немца. При такой физиономии никто не станет разбираться в тонкостях произношения.  
\- Мало ли, что написано. Знаю я, где вы эти документы берете. Итак, Макс Эйзенхардт, двадцати лет отроду, зачем ты убил Франсиса Рено?  
В ответ раздался звук, отдаленно напоминающий смешок. Парень повернул голову еще дальше вправо, совсем скрывая побагровевшую половину лица.  
\- Ограбить его решил, а он не дался?  
\- Я не за деньгами его пришел  
Действительно. Лессар вчитался в строчки отчета. Ни одной вещи в доме покойного не пропало, при убитом остались и часы, и кольца, и даже деньги.  
\- Тогда, может, поделишься своей версией? Вот тут написано, - Лессар опять промокнул платком лоб и нос, – что соседи видели, как ты околачивался возле его дома. Подходящий момент выгадывал, чтобы по-тихому разобраться?  
\- Чушь.  
\- Не исключено. Вот и расскажи мне, как дело было?  
\- Я слышал, он ищет работников. И пришел...  
\- А он уже лежит мертвый, с ножом в животе. И ты к нему не прикасался.  
Эйзенхардт отвел глаза от окна и с вызовом посмотрел на Лессара. Нехорошо посмотрел, будто что-то просчитывая.  
\- Я к нему не прикасался.  
Отпечатков на ноже нет, хоть его провернули в ране несколько раз. Следы, оставшиеся на мягкой влажной глине, принадлежат Эйзенхардту, но они обрывались в паре метров от двери амбара, где нашли Рено.  
\- Может, ты видел кого в таком случае? Каких-нибудь людей, которые уходили из дома Рено, когда ты туда пришел.  
\- Я никого не видел.  
\- Эдак мы с тобой волынку будем долго тянуть, - пробормотал Лессар. У него гудели ноги, от духоты пот катился градом за шиворот, и начиналась одышка. Чтоб его черти взяли, этот лишний вес. Лессар всем телом обернулся к окну, прикидывая, сколько придется убирать с подоконника, чтобы распахнуть створки. В бок ему тут же уперлось что-то острое. Лессар пошевелился, однако, неприятное покалывание не прошло. Он попытался наклониться, но объемный живот закрывал видимость, а толстая шея не давала повернуть голову. На пенсию пора, а не по вечерам с бандитами разговаривать. Выдохнув, как паровоз, Лессар еще чуть-чуть сдвинулся на стуле. Точнехонько ему в печень своим наконечником упиралось железное перо. Лессар нахмурился. Вроде же он его наверху стола оставлял. Скатилось, что ли? Видимо, когда поворачивался, пихнул своей тушей стол.  
Положив перо на место, он вернулся к отчету. Так, описание раны, положение тела, особые приметы… Пара шрамов, след от пули – а у кого их в наше время нет – несколько татуировок, одно выжженное место в форме круга и надпись над ним. Кривые буквы Шарля вдруг поползли перед глазами в разные стороны, как тараканы. «Macht geht vor Recht». Лессар знал, что это означает. «Сила выше права» - одна из любимых татуировок солдат СС. У одного из тех, кто вешал его сына в 43 году, была такая же. Был август, красное солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, а эсэсовцы в закатанных до локтей рубашках стояли и, позевывая, наблюдали, как исполняется приговор. 

Лессар постарался припомнить все, что было известно о Рено. Приехал год назад, выкупил дом на самой окраине, начал фермерствовать. Видно было, что человек он городской и не бедный. Вел себя тихо, вежливо улыбался, смотрел в землю и говорил что-то про Восточную Европу, где русские наводят свои порядки, и о прошлом, которое хотелось бы забыть. Вспомнилось и то, что держался он нелюдимо, и гостей никогда не пускал дальше порога, пряча за косяком винтовку. Тогда Лессар подумал, что Рено опасается грабителей, которые могли позариться на дом одинокого человека. Но, видимо, дело было не только в них.  
Сидевший в центре комнаты Эйзенхардт внезапно пошевелился. Последние несколько минут он сверлил взглядом стальное перо на столе. Его лицо было напряжено, на висках вздулись вены, и Лессару вдруг пришло на ум, что перо железное, что сам он толст, стар и неповоротлив, Шарль ушел, а их заключенный несмотря на синяки - сильный парень, которому нечего терять. Почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, Эйзенхрадт резким движением нагнул голову, но лишь дал возможность полицейскому лучше себя рассмотреть. Худ – но после войны все худы, если сейчас 20 лет, то в войну был подростком. Убить убил, денег не взял, совесть его не мучает – по лицу видно. Семьи нет – не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, куда она делась. Мстить пришел? Интересно, за своих или просто – всему миру за все, что произошло.  
\- Ты был знаком с ним раньше? Он говорил, что бывал в Восточной Европе. Ты ведь тоже оттуда.  
\- Восточная Европа большая, - огрызнулся Эйзенхардт, косясь исподлобья  
Чертово перо задрожало и покатилось. Лессар отодвинул стул подальше. Видимо, он слишком налегает животом на стол и постоянно его раскачивает. Так, глядишь, не уследит и запачкает себе чернилами всю рубашку. Эйзехардт отчего-то раздраженно ругнулся себе под нос.  
\- Ты откуда?  
\- Из Польши.  
\- Почему уехал?  
Раздражение пропало, лицо приобрело то волчье выражение, которое заставляло Эйзенхардта казаться старше.  
\- Не ваше дело.  
\- Руки покажи.  
\- Что?  
\- Руки покажи.  
Сам парень ему ничего не скажет. Гордый. Вон как отворачивается битой стороной. Но если Лессар хоть немного разбирается в людях, то приступ ярости заставит его раскрыться. 

\- На нашем убитом была обнаружена татуировка на немецком языке. Такие делали себе солдаты СС. Может, ты тоже из этих, для которых сила выше права, и сюда приехал, чтобы выяснить отношения с бывшим дружком? 

Дернувшись, как от удара, Эйзенхардт впился глазами в Лессара, уже не пытаясь скрыть синяк в пол-лица. В кабинете что-то звякнуло, будто ложкой ударили по блюдцу. Перо, бешено вращаясь, скатилось по столу к животу Лессара, но тот не обратил на эту мелочь внимания. Сейчас он дорожил этим полным ненависти взглядом, как самой большой драгоценностью. Потому что только сейчас – пока Эйзенхардт видел и замечал его – у Лессара была возможность заставить его сделать то, что нужно. Медленно-медленно Лессар повторил.  
\- Покажи мне свои руки...  
Колеблясь и не опуская взгляда, Эйзенхардт развернул руки ладонями вверх.  
\- Закати рубашку до локтя…  
\- На обеих…  
С каким-то ожесточением Эйзенхардт рванул ткань и из-под темной несвежей ткани показались цифры, наколотые на предплечье. 

Солдаты СС охраняли в том числе и лагеря смерти. Лессар смотрел репортажи с Нюрнбергского процесса, и лицо Рудольфа Хесса, коменданта Аушвица, до сих пор помнил очень хорошо. Как и лица остальных виновных в том, что случилось с его семьей, его городом и его страной.  
Конечно, говорил ему разум, это могут оказаться просто цифры. Это может быть просто наколка, сделанная в тюрьме, где парень уже сидел за воровство или убийство. Но не так уж часто один приезжий из Восточной Европы убивает второго приезжего из Восточной Европы. Особенно когда у одного из них татуировка, напоминающая татуировки офицеров СС, а у второго наколка, подозрительно похожая на те, что делали заключенным концлагеря.  
Лессар взял в руки перо, которое все никак не хотело лежать на месте, и повертел в руках. Снова бросил быстрый изучающий взгляд на своего арестанта. Тот сидел на стуле, не шевелясь и уставившись в одну точку. Лессар прекрасно представлял, какое будущее ждет этого Макса Эйзенхардта. Он по-прежнему был у войны на крючке - слишком глубоко она вошла в него, подцепив где-то в середине под самые ребра. Он не будет жить, он будет воевать до последнего виновного. А когда виновные закончатся, отправится на поиски новых преступлений, в которых можно было бы обвинить новых людей. И однажды угодит в тюрьму или погибнет от рук жертвы, которая окажется сильнее, умнее или подготовленнее. Перо в пальцах Лессара развернулось будто по собственной воле. Теперь его острие, с которого сползала капелька чернил, было нацелено Лессару прямо в глаза. 

Те, кто повесил его сына. Он не знал, что с ним случилось. Может, они погибли на войне. Может, их взяли в плен. Может, они сбежали и теперь спокойно где-то живут, скрываясь под чужими фамилиями. Тысячи франсисов рено по всему миру, о которых он никогда не узнает, потому что тысячам папаш лессаров некогда выяснять их подноготную. Краем глаза он заметил, что маленькие латунные весы все еще покачивались в руке богини правосудия, хотя им уже давно следовало замереть в правильном положении.  
\- Мне придется передать документы в центральное отделение департамента, чтобы тебя внесли в базу данных, - тихо начал Лессар. - Мы собираем общую базу для всей страны, чтобы преступник, попавший в руки закона, уже никогда не мог воспользоваться своим прежним именем и не оставить следов. Эх, молодой человек… Не то вы занятие выбрали себе в жизни. А ведь могли бы поступить в гаврский университет, его ректор два года назад открыл программу помощи детям, лишившимся родителей во время войны. К тому же работу в Гавре намного легче найти, чем у нас.  
С каким-то удивлением Лессар посмотрел на острие пера, не понимая, зачем он держит его таким образом. Нахмурившись, он отложил перо подальше.  
\- Мне нужно выйти… Что-то мне нехорошо.

Лессар прошел мимо Эйзенхардта и плотно закрыл за собой двери, шагнув в темноту. Она заполняла коридор снизу доверху, и только у самой стены полумрак, как ножом, распарывала узкая полоска света. Дойдя до нее, Лессар наощупь дернул ручку туалета и протиснулся маленькую комнатушку. Его затылок коснулся лампочки, тень от его плечей заплясала по заляпанному потеками зеркалу. 

Никуда он не пойдет. Ни в какой Гавр и университет, думал Лессар, разглядывая свое одутловатое серое лицо, и вспоминая злые и умные – совсем не двадцатилетние - глаза Эйзенхардта. Не свернет со своей дороги. И когда зарежет кого-нибудь снова, виноват в этом будет он, папаша Лессар, потому что не схватил, не задержал и не отправил бывшего узника Аушвица в тюрьму за убийство солдата СС.

Когда Лессар вернулся в кабинет, там уже никого не было. О том, что несколько минут назад здесь проходил допрос, напоминал только стул, по-прежнему стоявший посередине комнаты. Лессар подошел к столу, покрутил в руках перо и покосился на маленькую Фемиду с весами, которые отмеряли меру правосудия. Перо выскользнуло из неловких пальцев, перевернулось два раза и замерло. 

У Пьера Лессара была жена, которая до сих пор плакала по ночам в подушку, память о сыне, погибшем во время войны, дочка с погасшими глазами и больное сердце, которое скоро должно было свести его в могилу. Богиня правосудия слепа – она не узнает. А Бог… Бог простит.


End file.
